To Smile
by Jakia
Summary: “Kratos, are you proposing to me?” His face turned scarlet. He looked away, unable to look her in the eye. “That would depend on your answer, Anna.” ---Simple KA fluff.


D/C: I don't own it.

A/N: First off, in order for you to understand this. In my mind, Anna is a feminist/tomboy. She's very against becoming a housewife, and against having to get married. She escaped from the ranch around 5 years ago, where she met Kratos. They quickly become friends. They flirt and banter playfully, and they truly enjoy each others company. Until one day their flirting goes a little too far and they, in Sims terms, _'woohoo'._ (You get my meaning.) After that, they are both kinda awkward around each other–they are no longer friends, but not yet lovers. They hold each others hand, they kiss, hug, etc., however it's awkward.

Two months after 'the night', Anna realizes she's pregnant, and tells Kratos, who, as you can imagine, doesn't take it well at all. The fic starts out the evening after she tells him she's pregnant. This is basically just a different interpretation of the Kratos/Anna relationship, but I like it. It's something I haven't seen much in fics, so I decided to try it out.

I may do a sequel or a prequel maybe, but only if everyone likes it.

(also, I know Kratos is kinda out of character, but I also think he might be like this if he's with Anna, you know, happier times)

Enjoy, and please review!

**To Smile**

**Jakia**

The long road was a pleasant one, and it was one of Anna's favorite places to walk. She had grown up walking this road, and in her mind, she could find no place she thought to be more romantic. The trees were tall, shading the dirt road they were currently walking on. The flowers were in bloom, spreading out in various shades and colors. The small stream nearby was blossoming with life, and the sun was setting at a perfect angle.

It was all wonderful. Perfect, even.

"This place is very beautiful," A voice to her left spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. "Where did you find it?"

She lifted her head and looked at the red haired man–her friend and one time lover. She was surprised he was talking to her at all; he had been avoiding her all day. Which was to be expected, as the news she told him this morning wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I grew up a little ways away from this road. It's one of my favorites. I use to walk here all the time as a child and daydream." He nodded, and the silence that she had come to expect from him returned.

_Say something! _Her mind screamed at him. _Say anything!_ Well, not anything. _Just don't tell me your leaving me—please don't tell me you'll leave me here alone and with child. I don't mind not being married, but I won't be able to stand their looks when the baby is born and there is no father..._

"This would be the perfect spot for a wedding, don't you think?" He said quickly, out of the blue. His face was turning as red as his hair, and he shifted his eyes towards the ground.

She raised her eyebrow. "Yes...I always said if I got married, I'd want to get married here. I think it's romantic."

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows questionably. "I thought you didn't want to get married. I thought you didn't want to live like that, slaving for some no-good husband, raising bratty kids, and keeping house for a living." His voice lowered. "I thought you wanted adventure."

"I do—I mean, I did. I'm not so sure anymore." She lowered her head to the ground.

"What changed?" He asked quietly.

_You._ "I-I'm not sure. I mean..." She shifted her feet nervously.

He grinned. "So if I asked for your hand in marriage, you would say yes?"

Her head shot up, looking Kratos straight in the eye. Her eyes widened. "Kratos, are you proposing to me?"

His face turned scarlet. He looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "That would depend on your answer, Anna." He began to fidget, kicking his feet and rubbing his arms nervously.

Her jaw dropped.

"Kratos...I don't know what to say..."

" _'Yes'_ would save me a lot of grief and heartache." His head was downcast again, as if the dirt was the most interesting thing on the planet.

She grinned. "I don't know...It's not often I have such an advantage over you. Maybe I should use it as leverage next time you feel the need to tease me."

"Anna!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, something she thought would be impossible to do after this morning. "You're blushing! You're all blushing and flustered...Oh, this is too good!"

"Anna, stop teasing me! Answer the question!" His face, if anything, got redder.

She giggled one final time, then looked him in the eye, the mood turning serious. "Are you asking me this because of the baby?"

"Yes. No. Maybe, I'm not sure anymore."

She frowned. "That's not much of an answer, Kratos."

He sighed. "It's complicated. I've never really _wanted_ to get married, I guess. But I always thought I would eventually. Then I met you, and you changed everything. You became my everything. I live just to see you smile. The only way I can make it through the day is hearing your laughter in the morning...To see your eyes light up is one of the greatest joys in my life." He paused, thinking his words carefully.

"Anna, I love you. The reason I never asked you to marry me before was because you made it clear you didn't want to get married. If I had a single hint that you wanted to, I would have dropped down on one knee _years_ ago!"

"You still haven't, you know." She grinned. "I may make you do that."

"I'll hold you to it." He smiled. "Anna, I want to marry you. Not because of the baby, (though that is part of the reason) but because I love you. I want my life's sole purpose to be is tosee you smile when you wake up in the morning. So," He pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "will you marry me?"

Tears began strolling lightly down her face. "Yes."

And it was the most beautiful word Kratos had ever heard.


End file.
